


Pile

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Sleep [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Pile

Steve x reader x Natasha x Bucky x Sam

The five of you had been through a lot together. The fact you all had actually managed to work through every trial and tribulation was something you were all extremely proud of. Originally it had been you, Steve and Sam together with Natasha and Bucky being a couple. 

When the five of you had gotten together there seemed to be nothing that could go wrong. Sure, you were all Avengers, and you all risked your lives daily, but nothing seemed to be able to go wrong. That as what you all thought until you all tried to spend the night together.

You’d all been out for the night and when you got back to the tower, you, Steve and Sam had invited Bucky and Natasha to stay in your room. Out of the five of you, you had the biggest bed but apparently it wasn’t big enough. By the next morning, Steve was hanging onto the edge of the bed, Bucky had already fallen off and the rest of you were all laying on top of each other.

For the next year, you’d all tried to spend a proper night together but the five of you never fit. Even when you all were practically laying on top of each other. A few months after all getting together you had ordered a custom bed.

Though it did fit the five of you perfectly, it didn’t fit into the room. The bed took up half the room at least and pretty much touched the walls.

It was on your year anniversary Sam brought up the topic of moving into your own home. The five of you discussed it in detail for a long time and after countless talks about worries, wants, needs and location, you all decided that moving into your own place was the best option.

You did look at a few listings but you ultimately decided building your own place was the easiest way to get your place you all loved.

With some recommendations from Tony you found a team that could build the house quickly and with no fuss. So, here you were six months after the original talks with the team and your home was ready to move into.

“And that is the last box.” Natasha said, taping the box closed. “Here you are.” She said, handing it to Steve.

“That is, officially, two bedrooms completely packed.” Sam sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I’m beat.”

“It could have gone much quicker if some of us weren’t hoarders.” Steve said, placing the box with the others. 

“Speak for yourself.” You snorted. “I just packed at least two boxes of cookbooks from the 1940’s.” You stated, mock narrowing your eyes at him.

“They’re not all cookbooks.” He denied. “And there are not two boxes worth. There is probably one box at most.“

“You’re not the one who packed them.” You exclaimed, flopping on the mattress that was laying on the floor.

The house Tony had made for the five of you was officially complete. The five of you were set to move in the next day and had spent the entirety of today packing up both rooms. Boxes lined the walls of both rooms and that had been with the five of you editing your belongings where you could.

Most of your furniture, including the bed frame, had already been moved into the new place. All that was left was the boxes here, the mattress and a few odd pieces of furniture.

“If you want to compare who has the most stuff,” Natasha started, sitting down next to you. “How about we address the box of glass animal figures I had to help you wrap and put away?” She asked you.

“Those are my grandmothers and I promised my mother I would keep them intact.” You said with a shrug.

“Are we seriously arguing about who is the bigger hoarder here?” Sam questioned, taking his shirt off and moving towards the chest of draws. “Because I saw the boxes of weapons we had stashed around both rooms and whoever they belonged to is the bigger hoarder.” He stated.

“To be fair, those weapons belong to everyone in this group.” Natasha said with a wave of her hand. “You just never noticed the amount.”

“You do realize all those draws are empty, correct?” Steve questioned, laying on your other side. “We packed them up this morning.”

“Well now that I’ve gone through ¾ of them yes.” Sam sighed, placing his shirt on one of the boxes. “Guess I’m going without a shirt for now.”

“I’m okay with that.” You smirked, attempting to sit up but gave up when you realized Natasha and Steve wouldn’t let you move.

“Where’s Bucky with the pizza?” Natasha asked, hitting closer to you and pressing her face into your neck. “I’m starving.” 

“He probably had to sign something for the delivery guy.” Sam said, laying behind Natasha and throwing his arm over her waist. “You know how it is.”

Steve let out a hum in response as he rolled onto his side and curled up next to you. Looking over your shoulder you saw Steve’s eyes were closed and his breathing had begun to even out. You turned back to your other two partners but stopped yourself from saying anything when you saw they were in a similar position.

You waited for a minute to ensure they were all well and truly asleep before you attempted to move out of their grasp. As slowly and carefully as you could, you twisted, shifted and turned trying to slid your way out of their arms. 

Unfortunately for you, their grip was very tight and the more you moved the tighter it got. You let out a huff and laid back. Now you had three people pretty much laying on top of you and you couldn’t move.

“Need a hand?” Bucky asked from the doorway. He was watching you with a smirk as he leaned against the doorway, hands full as he held multiple boxes of pizza.

“Please.” You begged, barely able to lift your head. “My lungs are about to collapse.”

“Alright. Give me a second.” He said and placed the food on top of some other boxes. He grabbed a pillow from the floor and then moved over to the mattress. “I’m going to lift Steve off you, you need to move as fast as you can and I’ll put a pillow in your place.”

“Got it.” You told him. Bucky silently counted to three and then pulled the large man off you. You lifted Natasha’s arm and slid to the bottom of the bed. You turned to see Bucky replace you with the pillow before letting go of him. “Thanks for that.”

“Anything for you, doll.” He said, kissing your forehead before helping you stand. “You want to take this to the living room? Or what’s left of the living room?” He asked you.

“Sounds good.” You said, grabbing one of the boxes from the pile. “Are you excited for tomorrow?” You asked as you both sat on the floor, using a box for a table. “It’s our first place together.”

“Of course I’m excited, baby doll.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into his side. “The five of us finally get to live together. We haven’t been able to really spend a night together since we all became a couple.“

“Can you really call us a couple? There is five of us.” You teased, knowing he hated trying to figure out what to call your group. 

“Whatever. We could call ourselves a pentagon and I wouldn’t care. I get the four of you all to myself.” He said, kissing your forehead. “And there’s nothing I want more.”

“Y/N, where’d you put the box with my books?” Steve called as you helped Natasha move the large bed.

“In the kitchen. Where we put cook books.” You yelled back as the two of you finally got the bed where she wanted it. “Please don’t make me move that again.”

“Do you know which boxes they are in?” Steve asked as he jogged into the bedroom. “Sam just put them all in the corner.”

“I think I wrote on the box in pink highlighter if that helps.” You told him.  
“Are you seriously alphabetizing the bookcase already?” Natasha questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. “I thought you were helping Sam and Buck unload some of the boxes from the truck?”

“They banished me to the kitchen.” He grumbled, ears turning pink. “Said I was doing too good a job.”

“That’s such a lie.” Sam said, coming into the bedroom. He was carrying multiple boxes and you could only just see his head behind them all. “You shouldn’t lie to people like that, Stevie.” He teased, placing the boxes next to the walk-in.

“What did you do this time?” Nat asked, turning to Steve.

“I tried to take over again.” He admitted, kicking the ground as if he were a child being scolded. “To be fair, with my plan we could’ve been done in an hour.”

“More like a week.” Bucky commented, entering with another bunch of boxes. “He wanted to go through them all and take them in alphabetically.”

“You’re a bit of a control freak sometimes, you know that, Steve?” You said, also raising an eyebrow at the man.

“Come on.” Natasha said, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him towards the doorway. “I’m putting you to work in the living room.” She told him. 

“Did you seriously banish him from the truck?” You asked the men as you moved over to them to help put things away.

“He made a blueprint, doll.” Bucky stated, making you almost drop the shirt you were holding. 

“Are you kidding me? He made a freaking blueprint?” You questioned, eyes flicking between him and Sam in shock. “When did he get time to do that?”

“He was up at four this morning, so who knows.” Sam said, shaking his head as he began hanging up clothes. 

The three of you unpacked the entire bedroom, with some occasional help from Steve and Natasha, and by the time you had finished night had already fallen. 

“I’m exhausted.” Sam sighed, flopping face first onto the bed. “I agree with Steve, we’re all hoarders.”

“What’s this hear about me being right?” Steve asked as he walked into the bedroom. “Is that an admittance we should’ve followed my plan?” 

“No that’s an admittance that we’re hoarders.” Bucky said as Steve sat down next to Sam. Sam grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled the super solider down so he was laying on the bed with him.

“I told you that yesterday.” Steve chuckled, smiling as Sam moved so he was using Steve as a human pillow.

“Well no-one was paying attention yesterday.” You said, laying on Steve’s other side. “You smell really good.” You murmured drowsily. You could faintly hear Bucky chuckle as he climbed in behind Sam and you felt Steve’s chest flutter as he laughed.

“Thank you, darling.” He said, kissing your hairline.

“Where my compliment about my smell?” Bucky teased.

“Love you Bucky.” You whispered, shifting closer to Steve. “Love you boys.”

You didn’t hear the responses from the men as you had already begun to drift off to sleep.

Non-reader POV

“You’re going to throw someone off the bed if you keep moving like that.” Natasha commented, leaning on the doorway as she watched Steve struggle to move. 

“You try trying to get out without disturbing anyone.” He whispered, attempting to lift Sam off him. Sam only wrapped his arms around the blonde tighter, making Steve sigh.

“Okay do you want my help? Because otherwise, I think someone is going to get hurt.” Natasha said, moving off the doorframe.

“Please.” The man begged. “I still have things downstairs I want to put away before I go to bed.”

“Okay, I’m going to pull Y/N off you and you’re going to roll closer to Sam.” Natasha instructed, standing behind Y/N. Steve gave the red head a nod and she lifted their girlfriend off him. 

Once Y/N was off his chest, Steve rolled so he was closer to Sam. Natasha laid Y/N back down and then rounded the bed so she stood next to Bucky and Sam. 

“I’m going to pull these two back and you’re going to need to get off the bed as fast as you can.” She said, gently griping Sam’s arm. Without another word she pulled back the grown men and Steve managed to get to the end of the bed.

“Thanks for that, Nat.” Steve said, kissing Natasha in thanks.

“No problem. Now let’s leave these three to sleep.” Natasha said, watching as their three sleeping partners gravitated towards each other in their slumber. “We are going downstairs and were going to have a talk about your packing system.”

“Does anyone else hear a ringing?” Natasha questioned.

The five of you had been stuck on a mission for the past week. It had been a long week filled with sweat, wounds and fighting. Not just fighting with HYDRA agents, but for the past week the entire team had been subjected to listening to Tony and Steve bickering.

As for the mission itself, it hadn’t gone as well as planned. Everyone came out of it battered and bruised, in more ways than one.

“No, but I can’t hear over the gunshots.” Sam grunted, leaning against the porch chair as Steve pulled out his keys. 

“It could be worse; you could have to cart this thing around.” Bucky said, gesturing to his metal arm. “Careful doll.” He said, catching you as you tripped coming up the stairs.

“I think I just fell asleep for a second.” You murmured, resting your face on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve finally managed to open the door and once it was the five of you all stumbled inside and onto the living room couches and chairs.

“I don’t think I can move.” Steve sighed, resting his head on Natasha’s lap. “My legs feel broken.”

“They’re not broken you’re just tired.” Sam said, lightly tapping one of Steve’s calves. “Anyone want any coffee or something to eat?”

“I’m ready for bed.” You groaned, leaning into Bucky. “I feel like my soul is about to fall asleep.”

“Alright then. Why don’t you four go upstairs and get into bed? I’ll join you in a minute.” Sam suggested. 

“Come on doll. Let’s get to bed.” Bucky said, helping you stand. “You too Stevie. You gotta get up so Nat can come to bed.” He added, tapping Steve’s shoulder. Steve let out a groan but managed to stand after a minute, allowing Natasha to stand. 

Bucky ushered the the three of you upstairs and with his help the three of you somehow undressed and climbed into bed. Bucky got in first and instead of you all picking sides,the three of you simply just laid on top of Bucky. 

You’d barely muttered the words, I love you, before you fell asleep. 

Non-reader POV

“You want me to shift them off you?” Sam asked, entering the bedroom. 

“No it’s okay.” Bucky responded. Somehow he managed to get a hand out of the pile and he raised it to Sam. “Come join the pile, Sammie.”

Sam smiled and stripped off his uniform before joining the pile. He lay surrounded by his favourite people and smiled at Bucky. 

“Night Buck, love you. 

"Love you too, birdbrain."


End file.
